


Conversations

by BamSara



Category: Dragon's Dogma
Genre: Arisen is a Archer, Arisen is kinda awkward, Can be romantic if you want to look at it that way, Collection of one-shots that may or may not be connected to one another, Main Pawn is a fighter, Main Pawn is a stoic dense boi learning to be human, The power of healthy friendships, Typically Platonic, inconsistent updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BamSara/pseuds/BamSara
Summary: The Arisen knows little of the world outside Cassardis. Her Pawn knows little or nothing of the humans that live in the world outside the rift. It's a strange companionship, filled with misunderstandings and unnoticed sarcasm. But a good friendship, nonetheless.One-shots of the Arisen, their Pawn, and many other characters on their journey.





	1. Chatter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First post on A03. Although I've been on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad before, I was hoping to move everything over here. This story is posted on Fanfic.net as well so you might find it there. Updates are inconsistent and I know this fandom is hardly existent, but writing these are still fun. Happy day~

"What is beyond the rift, where I've seen pawns come and go? "

The pawn stared emotionless, as expected, to her question. "I cannot answer that question, Arisen. No one truly knows what is outside the rift." He replied, flipping his sword over and sharpening the end on a log as they passed. His master did not seem satisfied. "But you've been to other worlds, right?" She continued, "So are they just many dimensions? Universes? Maybe even more rifts out there we have yet to see?"

"I do not know." He sheathed his sword, walking only a foot ahead of her as they continued down the dirt path. "My memory only serves to tell me of what I needed to know when you first summoned me. Before that, there is nothing."

"Nothing?"

He nodded. "I have no experience before you, Arisen."

Her face twisted with an emotion he has not yet learned, he mouth turning slant. "No childhood? Friends? Family?" Her voice had gone softer, almost quieter as she spoke, as if the fact was a tragedy. It was confusing. He was brought into existence with the knowledge and skills necessary for him to serve his Arisen in the beginning of their journey, twas no need for anything other than what was required of him.

"That is correct. I am content with this lack of history, if it bothers you." He added. The Arisen furrowed her brows and mumbled something underneath her breathe, kicking a stone off onto the side of the road. He watched her ponder momentarily, eyeing a few objects scattered in the grass a few yards away. He left to retrieve them.

As he picked up curatives and a few coins hidden in the bush, he turned back around to see the Arisen leaned up against a stone fence, still in her wondering mind. "It must be lonely," She sighed, "In Cassadis, everyone is family, no matter what. We grow and live together as people, care for each other, you know? It's unusual for anyone to not be considered part of a family where I'm from."

The Pawn was quiet, listening to her. It was clear to him that she wanted him to speak, to address this...abnormality, in her perspective. But he did not quite understand. "I find kin in my fellow pawns, if that is what you mean, Arisen." He spoke up, noticing how her eyes glinted at his response. "They know of the rift, how to feels to be a Pawn, they too understand the weight of our duty to protect the Arisen-"

"Feel?" She interrupted, "You can feel?"

He paused. "In some aspects, yes."

"Huh." She kicked at a stone, looking downwards. "I thought Pawns couldn't feel? Like, I know you can convey and fake emotion so humans are more comfortable..."

The Pawn shrugged, an action he learned from watching interactions in Gran Soran, a simple move of the shoulders. "We are only as capable as you believe we are." She laughed. "Then you are more capable than I am."

"Arisen." She turned back, finding a serious look upon his face. "Yes?" She watched him mimic her movements, trying to look carefree as he leaned against the fence but instead chose to cross his arms with shoulders squared, more alert than she was. He tried to be alike her, she noted, but was slowly gaining his own preference for things, small things.

"What is 'Lonely'? You mentioned it before." He turned to face her as he spoke, brows furrowed in what appeared to be interest and confusion. She couldn't tell if it was an expression he was faking or not. "Well...It's a, um..." She took a deep breath, boggling her head for an explanation. How did one explain loneliness to someone who had no need for social interaction? Who's only purpose was to fight, protect and serve?

"It's a lack of something." She started. Not quite the best beginning, but she was getting somewhere. "It's a feeling that something is missing, or someone. That sometimes you don't feel complete. Being without a companion, or a friend, there's no one to share with."

"Ah, so it's akin to being alone in battle?" He asked, hearty as he felt confident in his assumption. "Strength in numbers, Arisen. Fear not, I will never leave your side for as long as I walk this plane-"

"That's not quite it." She interrupted. The Pawn froze, watching as her expression grew thoughtful, almost regretful. "Being alone and being lonely are two very different things. One can be alone in battle and not feel lonely, they may have a family to return home to, or a friend they wish to see again."

The Arisen gave a soft smile, faint but there. "Being lonely is not having anyone to return to after a battle, not having someone care if you're wounded or if you're sick. Say, what purpose would a battle against a dragon be, if you had no one to protect it from?"

The Pawn blinked in surprise as she suddenly clapped her hands together, a bright expression adorning her face. "The people in Cassandras, my friend in Gran Soren are who I protect. Though they do not accompany me on my journey, my journey is to make the world safer for them to live in." She grinned. "Do you understand?"

The Pawn had wrinkles etching on his forehead, his brows twisting between furrowed and straight, as if he were registering the information. "I understand to the best of my comprehension, Arisen." He worded his answer carefully, searching for an additional. "I do not believe I am lonely, as you previously thought."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I believe that even if I were capable to experience full emotion as a human, being lonely is not something I would be likely to experience."

"How would you know?" She asked, a slight tease in her voice. Thought she knew he was unaffected by her tone, she still stiffed a giggle at his apparent scoff. Barely there, probably staged, but it was an act none the less. "You are my purpose for being in this world. Without you, I would be 'Lonely.' As you call it."

There was silence, then laughter. "Now you're just making me blush." The Arisen giggled, covering her mouth with a cloth wrapped hand. The Pawn observed the action. He did not make a joke, nor did anything absurd happen around them that could provoke such a reaction. Though, he found it quite pleasant that he would not mind to cause such a action again. An explainable feeling in his body. Perhaps he was ill?

The Arisen eventually stopped, cheeks a little red with slight joy. "C'mon, that's enough chit chat. We must make it to the city before nightfall. Maybe we can hire a pawn that can teach you how to properly flirt, right?" She laughed at her own joke, lightly patting his arm (A strange notion humans do) and stood off the fence, stretching her arms into the sky.

The Pawn nodded, following suit. As they walked down the path a little further, the Arisen talked of fish and plants and how the clouds looked like little goblins as the Pawn followed her lead, seeking to see what she saw.


	2. Road to Gransys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the game does a terrible job with telling the story but there's still a few tidbits you can work with as long as you squint  
> (Sword fights and people die in this one, but nothing too big)

The first time he saw her she was...frail. Confused. A fish out of water, to say. Someone who looked baffled and completely out of their element, though he supposed being attacked and having your heart torn from your physical body before being thrusted into a ageless prophecy with wordy responsibility would have quite an impact on the human mind. He couldn’t relate though, he is only here to support.  
Emerging from the rift stone, his hand went into the air, automatic, as did the rest of the pawns that began to fill the small, shabby tent. He bowed to one knee as his fellow pawn, Rook, he believed, spoke the declaration all Arisen must hear as they proved their worth. In the distance he can hear the guards whisper, in front of him, the uncomfortable shuffle of her feet as she watched an army of otherworldly beings bow to her command. She remained silent.   
When the speech was over, and his fellow pawns had left, he heard a small, faint greeting. “Hello.”  
She looked recently battle-worn, from the ogre no doubt. Under her nose was a trace of blood and there was a slight limp in her right leg, but she was standing, nonetheless, worthy of the Arisen title, and so he will address her as such. “Hello, Arisen.”  
Her hands wrung around what appeared to be a cheap, twig-fashioned bow in thought, making eye contact before turning away. She seemed to feel a sense of awkwardness that he could not detect. Glancing down at her clothes, eyeing the dirt stains with mild attitude, he blinked at the bloody gash he found decorating the back of her calf. “Arisen, you must heal your wounds.” His voice was flat. “An Inn can provide a safe space to rest and recuperate.”  
He watched her eyes dart to the man standing over a desk a few yards away, bedrolls stacked up on the shelf behind him. “Uh, Yes. I suppose your right.” Hesitation heavy in her voice, she stepped forwards. Not exactly towards him, but closer, as if she was trying to get a better look. Her mouth pressed into a thin line, raising her arm and extending her hand towards him. For a moment, she manages a weak smile. “It’s....nice to meet you, sir.”  
He stared, trying to find any sort of memory in him as to what this interaction was. A handshake, he thinks. Slowly, he takes her hand in a firm grasp and shakes it, abiet too hardly, and mimics the smile she holds. “At your service, Arisen.”  
\------  
The Arisen, he discovered, was a complicated individual.  
The goblins and wildlife they face out in the wilds are neutralized without a second thought. She strings up an arrow in her nook and shoots, aim true and landing in it’s mark of the monster’s eye. The pack of goblins or wolves or whatever they had unfortunatly come across will slowly thin out. Her careful sniping and his quick movments with the sword, they were of no threat. Only an inconvinence.  
Afterwards, she’d jump down from the high rock she climbed on top of and loot their bodies for goodies. Sometimes she would find gold, maybe some ore. Occaisionally she was lucky and would find a trinket or two, ones they could sell to the merchant back in Grans Soren and save up for some new armor, a wide smile on her face when she pulls the necklace up. The leather over her cotten shirt was riddled with arrow marks and scruffs, he expects it to be replaced quite soon.  
He would try to help sometimes, mimicing her behavior and searching for whatever may be of use or value in the corpses. Though, what he usually brought back caused his Arisen to laugh. A strange reaction, he had made no atttempt at humor.  
“Rocks, really?” She eyed his handful with mirth. “I never took you to be a collector of pebbles, but if that’s what makes you happy!” A giggled escaped her, patting his shoulder before turning back to her pack, filling it to the brim with what looked to be herbs and other useful items.  
The Pawn’s fingers curl around the rocks momentarily, thinking. He put them in his own pack as well. The goblins used them as projectiles, surely they could do the same?   
Goblins, of course, were primitive little pests. They littered the wilds with their presence and threaten the traveling merchants and caravans. Vermin, he heard one towns person call them. Any monster or bandit that threatens the livelihood of an innocent person should be dispatched. It was easy, despite their overwhelming presence in Granseys. For even in numbers, a weakling is a weakling still. His Arisen had no problems removing them.  
It was human life, he discovered, that his Arisen was not raised to kill.  
The first time they encountered a band of thieves was during the escort of the basilisk head by the order of Mercedes, a brash woman with an air of authority around her. Even though it was him and his Arisen alone who manged the feat, he could see the pride in her eyes as the snake’s head was toted along the trail. He made no comment.   
Walking beside him, his Arisen is lighthearted. “I’ve never been to a big city before.” Her voice was giddy and almost childlike. “One of the soldiers told me there’s a big fountain in the middle of town! Oh, and there’s lot and lots of merchants that sell all sorts of things, like magical items that can teleport you anywhere you want! Or, a special drink that can turn you invisible.” She stopped her rambling, eyeing him with acute curiosity. “What do you think? Have you ever been to a large city before?”  
In the furthest reach of his memory, he thinks he has. Long ago, with a different, more gruff Arisen. One that used a hammer instead of a short bow and that didn’t care to revive him, only his main companion as for he was expendable. Replaceable. The Arisen he belonged to now hardly even ever summoned Pawns from the rift. It was a change. “All roads lead to Gran Soren,” He says, his words chosen carefully. “It could very well serve as the hub of our adventures.”  
For a moment, she looked unsatisfied with his answer, but it was all her had to offer. “I see.” She’s mutters, but there’s a bit of a smirk on her face. “Maybe if we scrounge up enough money, we can-”  
Her sentence ends abruptly with a yelp when she’s pushed to the ground, caught by surprise and crumbled to the side of the rocky cannon wall. Irritated eyes glance up from her position on the ground, glaring at her Pawn hovering over her with his sword drawn. The ox and it’s cart had drawn to a halt. “What the bloody hell was that for?”  
He moved a little to the right, using his body as a shield as she watched an arrow fly and bounce off the steel of his sword, falling to the ground next to another, where she happened to be moments earlier. “Bandits, Arisen!” The yells behind them indicated the soldiers too had drawn their weapons, ready for a fight. “Draw your bow, quickly!”  
Out of the shadows of the bushes and shade of tree, figures emerged. They were mixture of styles, some wielding shield and sword, another a long bow. In the corner of his vision, he could see a man with a staff casting some sort of sigil in the air. This could be bad.  
Taking a deep breath, he lunged. His sword clacked on the shield of the enemy and staggered them backwards, allowing him to take a slash at their torso. He didn’t quite hit the heart, but blood rushed from the enemey’s shoulder and they flinched, dropping the shield in stunned panic and gripping on the their weapon for dear life. The Pawn braced for an attack before one of the soldier’s own swords found it’s way into the thief’s neck. The corpse fell to the ground and he moved onto the next attacker.  
The soldiers and himself began to outnumber the remaining attackers, taking them down one by one either until there was no one left but the mage who tried to make a run for it. Unfortantly for him, a soldier was faster, grabbed him by the underarms and held him in place. The Pawn ended his life with a swift cut to the throat, no need for any unessassary showing off.  
Bodies littered the path to Gran Soren, and if he had any sort of poetry to emotion he would have taken it as an omen. Instead, he turned back to the cart. The Ox had some sort of blow to the side but would survive and make the trip reguardless. Not a single soldier had lost their lives, or even recieved a serious injury. A perferable outcome.  
It was at this moment, he realized that there was no light cheering or a quick figure scouring for loot among the bodies. In fact, the Arisen seemed to be noticably absent, both from the fight and the carnage. he blinked, allowing the cart and it’s men to pass slightly ahead, turning back and finding a figure standing silent and solem against the rocky wall, looking out on the dead.  
Her brows were furrowed and her eyes appeared wet. Some signs that he was told were not good at all. “This was murder.” A quite voice echoed from the shade, quivering only at the end. “These were people. People with lives and families and...and...” She trailed off with a croak, something wet crawling down her cheek. Her arms wrapped around her torso in some feeble attempt to shield herself from what he can only assume to be was reality.   
“They attacked us, Arisen. We need only to defend ourselves.” He spoke only the truth, and yet, he did not see his words reassure her in the slightest. “Come, we must catch up to the cart and enter the city before nightfall. I don’t believe they will allow us entry without Mercades’s accompanying us.”  
There was a twitch of movement of her body, something he can only call an uncomfortable swallow before she took a tentative step forwards, purposely avoiding the corpses lying fresh on the dirt road. He remembered a comforting gesture he had once been taught, and offered her a hand. She paused staring at his palm, before continuing forth without a word. He did not knowledge this rejection.  
She did not speak until she saw him crouch in the corner of his vision, hovering over the recently deceased with his hands rummaging through his pockets. It was then he heard a gasp and looked up to see her with what could only be disguised as disgust in her eyes. “Don’t.”  
There was silence, then the Pawn stood from the ground, wiped his hands clean and walked behind the Arisen to the gates of Gran Soren.   
\----  
The excitment of the big city deep in her chest was muted, almost as if it had been watered down with gallons of murk. If anything, the city was just a louder, bigger village with bright colors hanging from the pasteres, or with too many rules that tell you were you can and cannot go, or with judgemental stares that eyed her dirty clothes and tussled hair and the pawn that was seemenly covered in dried blood following her a perfect three feet away from her everywhere she went.  
Dusk fell but an hour after their arrival, not nearly enough time to take in teh sights or get their lay of the land. Fortunatly enough, an Inn was the center piece of town, down the street from a local shop. She sold their little trinkets and had just enough money for a single room with two cots across from each other. Whatever money was left over went into purchasing dinner, cabbage stew and goat milk with a slice of cheese. Not the savory fish she was used to but it would have to do.   
She avoided looking at him, not even speaking to him as she handed him a plate of cheese and cup of milk and walked up the stairs to their room, him following suit.   
It wasn’t until they sat on their respective beds and she ate in silence did he stop staring at the food presented to him (Pawns didn’t eat or sleep, and he was quite sure he informed her of this.) did he place his plate down and gave his full attention to the Arisen. “What troubles you?”  
She didn’t look up from her plate. “Why does it matter.”  
“You are my Arisen. I am sworn to protect and support you both in and outside of battle.” He thinks he saw her eyes roll. “You were excited to see the city, now you are solemn. If there is something that is wrong, I will do what I can to assist you.”   
For a moment, there was silence. Then, she looked up, a piece of cheese stuck the corner of her mouth. “You say that constantly. You’re about as interesting as a rock.” She snarked, scooting back further on her cot. If he had emotions he thinks he’d be quite offended. “Just leave me alone for now. Eat something...or whatever.”  
He paused, watching her shove a spoon full of stew into her mouth with an anger he’s not quite sure should be taken out on some wet cabbage. “You are angry.” He states.”  
She swallows before answering. “I am.”  
“Why?”  
Her fingers curl up around her place until her knuckles are white, taking a deep breath and exhaling. “You killed those people.” She starts. “Those weren’t just animals, or some Goblins, those were human beings. People with mothers and fathers and families and a history.” There’s a pause like she’s going to continue, but he speaks up anyway. “They were attacking us, a threat to you as well as our convoy. They were not innocent.”  
“But some of them tried running away!” Her voice rose, loud enough to convey her angry but not quite to disturb the Inn’s other residence. “I saw them! I watched while you cut them down like dogs even when some of them tried to yield! How does that make you any better than them? Who gives you the right to decide whether they live or die? Sure, they attacked us and...and defending ourselves isn’t wrong but you! You and the soldiers both didn’t care. Why couldn’t you have just let them go!?”  
Her skin is paling and her hands are shaking. She scans his face for any sign of remorse, but there’s nothing. Just blank, as it’s always been. She sighed, feeling unheard of. Like there was no getting through to this...person. He was a person, just like how the thieves were also people. He may not have a past, or emotions, or ambition or anything really aside from his ‘sworn duty to protect and serve the almighty Arisen’ but he was a person nonetheless. One that irritated her so.  
“It’s just...” She broke the silence. “I know we’ll have to fight all kinds of beings on our adventure. I know we’ll be forced to defend ourselves or take action when we need to but I think that killing someone who yields is...bad. It’s wrong. I don’t want you or me to become bad people, no matter what we might face on our journey to the dragon.” Her thumbs twiddle with each other before setting her empty plate and bowl to the side, clasping her hands together and meeting his gaze head on. “Does that mean anything to you?”  
The Pawn did not respond immediately, and if she knew any better she would say that he would be conflicted. But Pawns don’t hesitate, and he is probably just deciding to word his words careful as to not upset her. To tell her what she wants to hear, most likely. He looked...thoughtful, almost.  
“Whether or not I am ‘good’ or ‘bad’ means not to me, all that matters is that I serve and protect my Arisen well.”  
She slumped in her cot with her head low. Of course, this excuse.   
“However, if that is something that the Arisen’s wishes, then I will abide with the understanding that I will do what is nessassary to keep you safe.” He continued, watching her eyes perk up to meet him. “I will not engage those running from battle, or those who pose a threat to you without putting you in immediate danger. Seeing you upset is...hurtful, Arisen.”   
A small corner of her mouth twitched upwards, the tension in her shoulders releasing with a puff of air. “Thank you.”  
A comfortable silence fell between them. The Pawn looked down to his plate, food now lukewarm but must be apitizing to those in need of it. “You must gather your strength for tomorrow. I expect you will want to tour the city.” He gets up and kneels before her, placing the plate on her lap. “Please rest.”  
The Arisen blinks at the offering, eyebrows raising before a realization flashed through her eyes. Right, Pawns don’t eat. Gingerly, she takes the plate, muttering a thank you under her breathe. “...Any ideas what we should do in the morning?”  
He perked up immediately. “There is a Pawn guilld for my kind somewhere here in the city, though we must gain permission to access that part. Normally it is closed off to travelers. There are amorey here as well, if possible we can restock and check our equipment. If we are short of coin, there are job boards in the lobby of the Inn as well as in the Tavern not too far from here, we can-”  
A soft laugh cuts him off. She takes note of his apparent knowledge of Gran Soren and stores in the back of her mind, reminding herself to ask how he knows of all these things later on. “I was thinking of working on the audience with the Duke, but of all of those things seem fair as well.”  
The Pawn shuffled, returning to his cot. “Oh, of course.”  
Taking a chomp of cheese, she grinned, pieces sticking out in her teeth. “I saw the fountain in the middle of town, you know. There might be some coin in the water!”  
She let out a short snort and ate the last bite, moving onto the stew. He watched with mild interest at the smile on her mouth and felt his own skin tug up into a similar fashion. Quite a strange thing, he noticed.


End file.
